


Super Smooth, Kaede

by Acacia096



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Akamatsu - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, F/F, Kaede - Freeform, Lesbians, Piano, Tenko Chabashira - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, new danganronpa v3 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacia096/pseuds/Acacia096
Summary: Kaede attempts to woo Tenko.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede & Everyone, Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Super Smooth, Kaede

The music room was inscribed with notes and rhythms. It was oddly painted lilac and plum and all kinds of shades of purple, Kaede’s favorite color. And the yellowed lights shone brighter as Tenko’s fingers traced the grooves of white keys. She grazed a grand piano, concert type, which wasn’t surprising for the gaudy school they were in.   
  


“So how do you play this?” She flicked an astray hair as she sits on the stool, which looked a little silly to the blonde.   
  


“Well how do you think you play it!” Kaede giggles a little. “Just put your fingers here. But wait-“ 

The blonde’s fingers brushed the other girl’s as she sat next to her. It was deliberate, sure, but she’d hoped it’d work. Though, much to Kaede’s surprise; the movement elicited a yelp from the brunette, causing her to scoot away a little. Super smooth, Kaede. 

“No no! It’s okay!” Tenko’s voice bounds across the room. Although the noise was a little tumultuous, even to a pianist such as she, it picks up the conversation again. 

“Alright! So um, what song do you wanna play?” To Kaede’s glee, the fighter asks her to pick; reigniting the pianist’s hopes. And so, she bets her money on Libestraum. It was a love song, but not cloyingly cute. Softer, though a little morose. She surmised it’d have to do.

The blonde’s fingers began to guide the other girl’s ones, fueled by new-founded moxie. But, although mellifluous; the music is somnolent, _slow._ Less brazen then her feelings. So she buries them inside, and as the music slows, her heartbeat does too.... 

“That was....awesome!” Chabashira’s eyes flash earnestly. Which made Kaede’s heart quicken once again. And suddenly, the fighters muscular arms rope themselves around her waist and Kaede chokes a gasp out.   
  


Tenko giggles, but she wonders whether she’s stepping over a boundary? Akamatsu’s soft laugh decimates any of the brunette’s worries. And soon, the music room teams with laughter and giggles, all innocent and girly.   
  


And Kaede can’t help but think that this was a success. 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism appreciated!


End file.
